


Hypothetical

by intoxicatedcinnamon (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lil bit of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/intoxicatedcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated this series for the longest time!! 159 is taking up a lot of my attention (btw if you haven't read that, please do! :D) But here you go, do leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hypothetical

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this series for the longest time!! 159 is taking up a lot of my attention (btw if you haven't read that, please do! :D) But here you go, do leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! :)

**Dear Haru,**

It’s going to be a purely hypothetical letter this time. 

 

One day, I will stop you in the middle of the road by the sea 

and say “I need to tell you something”. 

Your eyes will widen. You will stop, 

as you do whenever something important happens between us. 

 

I will be courageous enough to say “I love you, Haru-chan”, 

no more hedging, no 

“I _think_ you might be the one for me”, or childish “I like you very much”s, 

I’ll go straight to the point, and it will feel 

like jumping off a cliff when the first thing you register is the headwind and the silence. 

 

There is no more _I think, I hope,_ I’ve thought about this long enough 

to know, that even if I read rejection in your eyes 

I still want to know that I am in love, one-sided as it might be. 

 

But since this is hypothetical, you will look away. 

Your cheeks will be pink, and shadows are stealing across the water to blow the sunset in our faces— 

romantic in the half-light, and for once, I'll be grateful for the cliché. 

you’ll murmur _I like you too, Makoto_ , because it’s so much like you 

to hold back _Love_ until a couple of months later. 

But it will be okay. And I gather you in my arms, not caring 

 

that we’re in the middle of a road, and for all we know, 

my mother might come walking up behind us. (I wonder what she would say) 

Your chin fits perfectly on my shoulder, I know that 

from the nights I held you up and you told me to stay 

Except that now, you’ll have to take some of my weight 

because my legs would probably feel like jelly, and I’d be repeating your name in pure, happy disbelief into your hair 

 

And you’ll grumble, but hold me tighter anyway. You’d say, _You’re such an idiot, why didn’t you tell me earlier?_ I know that also means _I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier._

And I’ll tell you that it doesn’t matter, 

I’ll try my best to make you perfectly happy for as long as I can. 

 

And Haru-chan, we always keep our promises.


End file.
